


Momentary Synergy

by Farasha_nat



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha_nat/pseuds/Farasha_nat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And this was why on a Sunday, five days before the trial, Mickey was in Boystown. He had never needed to go there to fuck, but he was going to be locked up for a long time and he wanted to have as many orgasms as he could. And the quick fucks in alleys that the Southside provided weren’t as intense as what Mickey was looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentary Synergy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joidianne4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/gifts).



> Beta'd by baclblood.
> 
> Happy birthday Jay!!!

Mickey had always considered he had bad luck. He didn’t dare to state he was the man with the worst luck in whole Chicago, but he definitely was the guy with the worst luck in the Southside.

He was the one who found his mother dead on the kitchen floor when he was eight years old. And started to believe in bad luck when he realized at fourteen years old that he was the gay son of the most homophobic man in the state of Illinois. He thought he was fucked for life when he got shot for the second time. The time in the ass which was the worst one for being shot as he happened to love being fucked – not shot – in the ass. But certainly, when Mickey Milkovich was about to turn twenty-three years old he had to laugh because out of all the illegal shit he had done since the day he was brought to this world, he was about to go to jail for one felony he hadn’t committed. Apparently, karma was a bitch.

Because who the fuck thought saying you’re a nurse sent by the city council to assist elder people and rob them in their fucking house while they were there was a good idea? Well; Johnny, Mickey’s cousin, thought it was. And the fuckhead didn’t come up with another fake name than Mickey. As if sharing some part of DNA wasn’t enough… he had to use his fucking name. Soon enough, Mickey was arrested until Mandy came to bail his ass.  But the trial was round the corner and his lawyer had said that, well… to say it bluntly, he was screwed. Only a miracle or telling the police the truth would save him from three years in jail where, by the way, his homophobic father was waiting for him after finding out his son liked to suck dicks. But Mickey wasn’t a snitch so for the first time in his life, he was considering praying

And this was why on a Sunday, five days before the trial; Mickey was in Boystown. He had never needed to go there to fuck, but he was going to be locked up for a long time and he wanted to have as many orgasms as he could. And the quick fucks in alleys that the Southside provided weren’t as intense as what Mickey was looking for.

He had checked on the internet the clubs because, let’s be honest, Mickey had never been in a club. Let alone, a gay club. So he went directly to this one called Fairytale in search for a dick to get in his ass.

The black-haired man didn’t know what he had expected to find at a gay club. Maybe the walls covered with glitter and feathers everywhere. But the place was quite simple if you didn’t look at the dancers in those ridiculous shorts with… glitter? Mickey couldn’t avoid the roll of his eyes. Of fucking course.

He didn’t know how to act. How did this work? Would he just check the dancefloor and pick up a boy? Jesus, he needed a drink. He went to the bar and ordered a scotch. If he was at a gay club, he definitely needed something stronger than a beer.

He had ordered the second one and he hadn’t even turned his back to face the dancefloor. He didn’t even remember what he was doing there. He should be looking for Johnny and breaking his two legs. That would give him more satisfaction than any cock in the world.

He finished his drink in a last gulp and turned around just to collide with a pole. Mickey grunted and raised his head. It turned out the pole was a person. A fucking hot ginger person to be exact. With a dick, just like Mickey liked. But goddammit! the fucker was tall.

“Shit sorry!” the redhead exclaimed. He was holding a drink and he was examining Mickey’s shirt like crazy. “Did I spill it over you?”

“No man. It’s okay.” Mickey said awkwardly. He didn’t know how to act and he kept fidgeting in the same spot.

“Are you sure? Let me buy you a drink as an apology.”

And Mickey snorted. Because he didn’t have to be an expert in clubbing to know what _let me buy you a drink_ means. “Is this your move?”

The redhead was trying to get the attention of one of the waiters to order the drink, but he stopped as soon as he heard what the other man had said. “My move?”

“Yeah, to get a guy.”

The ginger’s face fell a bit and Mickey couldn’t avoid smiling. He hadn’t seen the other men in the club but he doubted they would be hotter than this one.

“Was it too obvious? Oh fuck! It’s just… I have been watching you since I saw you at the entran-“

“Listen, Red.” Mickey stopped the other man because he might be gorgeous but the guy was chatty as hell. “Why don’t we skip everything and we go directly to the part when we fuck?”

Mickey could see all the stages in that guy’s face: shock, then surprise, then realization and finally lust. There. He wasted no more time, he grabbed his jacket from the stool and left the Fairytale with the redhead.

“We can go to my place, it’s just three blocks away.”

Mickey nodded. He still lived in the Southside and it was too fucking far from there. They walked in silence for a while until the tallest man opened his mouth again. Mickey was surprised he had lasted so long.

“I’m Ian, by the way.” They were already entering the building where Ian apparently lived. Mickey waited to get in the elevator to answer. “Mickey.” He was trying not to look at Ian, but he felt his green eyes examining all his body. And that made Mickey look at him out of the corner of his eye.

Ian open the door and the moment Mickey stepped in the apartment, the redhead closed the door and pinned Mickey against it. He went directly to kiss him, but Mickey was fast and moved his head.

“I don’t kiss.”

Ian looked at him for a moment and blinked twice. Both of his hands were holding the fabric of Mickey’s shirt and he even tightened his grip on it when he realized what Mickey had said. After a few seconds, he just shrugged and started to drag him “Bedroom is this way.”

Mickey was desperate. He stripped his clothes to his boxers and helped Ian with it as it was taking him a bit more time. He stopped a moment to appreciate the view. _Shit_ _!_. Mickey was sure that Ian’s body could have its own museum. He had only seen that kind of body in films and magazines, what the fuck?

But Ian had already contemplated his own body enough in his life, so he pushed Mickey and made him fall on the bed. He lowered his boxers and not waiting for one more second, he swallowed him whole.

Mickey moaned. He didn’t know if it was because it’d been a while since someone had sucked his dick or because Ian was really skilled at giving head. But it felt pretty amazing. He buried his tattooed fingers in Ian’s hair and arched his back when the ginger deep throated him and bit repeatedly his lips when the other man circled the tip of his dick with his tongue.

“Get me ready.” It was all Mickey could say after gathering of his strength. And he could swear he had felt Ian smile around his cock.

Ian grabbed the lube and a condom from his nightstand and slicked his fingers. One of his digits entered his ass and Mickey had to get a grip of something because the fucker didn’t give him a break and continued sucking his dick while he fingered Mickey at the same time. Soon after, he added another and continued the same way much to Mickey’s dismay, who was fighting with all his strength not to come right then. When a third finger was stretching him, he let Ian know he was ready.

The redhead took off his boxers and Mickey raised an eyebrow. He had to because he had hit the jackpot. Oh yes, that cock guaranteed a good time. Ian rolled the condom, added some lube and positioned behind Mickey when he was on all fours. He entered Mickey’s ass slowly but firmly, not stopping until he was balls deep. Once there, Ian waited a few seconds and Mickey was thankful because he had to adjust to the new sensation. But then Ian started to move.

The first thrust made Mickey arch his whole back and let out a moan. He hadn’t had time to recover from that when another thrust came. Soon the pace was quick and violent. And Mickey couldn’t care less the marks Ian was going to leave on his hips. Because if Mickey was enjoying it, Ian was clearly in heaven every time Mickey met his thrusts. Moaning out loud was new for Mickey. It was the first time he could be loud and it was liberating. Besides, if he had to be honest, Ian was giving him more reasons to moan than any other guy who had fucked him.

Mickey reached another level of being loud when Ian switched the angle and found his prostate. His cock was already leaking and Mickey could feel the orgasm builing in the pit of his stomach. Ian stretched his arm and started pumping Mickey’s dick. And with a couple of more thrusts, Mickey came. He waited for a few seconds until Ian found his release and both collapsed on the bed.

Mickey waited a couple of minutes until he caught his breath. Then he got up, put his clothes back on and looked at Ian who was sat up on the bed watching him.

“Well… see ya, man.” That was all Mickey said before leaving.

\-------------------------

The next night, Mickey was at the Fairytale again. He had the intention to have sex every single night until Friday, when the trial would have place.

His plan was having a couple of drinks, picking up a different guy every night, fucking and leaving. That was all and it was simple.

But when he saw Ian again that night at the club, he couldn’t avoid leaving with him.

\-------------------------

Tuesday night was the third day in a row he went to the Fairytale. He promised himself he would fuck a different guy that night. No matter what, that redhead would stay away from him.

Tuesday night was the third night Mickey and Ian had sex in a row.

\------------------------

The fourth night Mickey didn’t even try to pretend he was going to find someone else to fuck. He didn’t even enter the club. He waited at the door and when he saw Ian, he went to his apartment with him.

That night Mickey didn’t leave after sex. Actually, it was the first time they fucked more than once. And once they were done, they were so exhausted that Mickey fell asleep and spent the night at Ian's.

\-------------------------

Thursday night Mickey showed up at Ian’s apartment. They had sex face to face for the first time. Mickey was sitting on Ian and their faces were so close they breathed each other’s air. Mickey was lost in Ian’s eyes. And he had the urge and he did it. Mickey leant on and placed his lips on Ian’s. The kiss was soft at first but it became needy as the thrusts increased and the moans escaped through their mouths. And Mickey could only think how stupid he had been because he hadn’t done this from the beginning. With Ian.

Mickey didn’t stay that night. He watched Ian sleep for a few minutes and after running his hand through his red hair, he walked away wondering if Ian would forgive him one day for leaving without saying goodbye. 

\--------------------------

The sixth day in the morning, Mickey was at Court. It wasn’t Mickey’s first trial. His ass had landed in juvie twice. But it was his first as an adult. His lawyer had requested a petit jury as she had said that if there was a chance for a miracle, it included a jury better than a judge declaring him innocent.

Still, whatever happened, Mickey was going to rip Johnny’s head off. He didn’t give a shit his cousin was a Milkovich, Mickey just wanted to kick his ass for all this.

Mickey was looking at the floor when the jury got into the room. He was so nervous he needed a minute to keep his breath under control. When he raised his head he had to blink twice. The jury member number five was Ian. By Ian’s expression, this was as shocking for him as it was for Mickey. He didn’t know what to do.

When the jury members were asked if they had any involvement with the case Mickey almost lost his shit. He waited for Ian to confess and leave the room.

When it was Ian’s turn, he stared a Mickey for a few seconds before denying any involvement.

Mickey had always considered he had bad luck but apparently, it had changed five nights ago.

**Author's Note:**

> http://farashanat.tumblr.com/


End file.
